


Watching the Snowbirds

by Stormage_dark_lord



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Invisibility, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Long Tongue, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semblance (RWBY), Smut, Stripteasing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, creative semblance usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormage_dark_lord/pseuds/Stormage_dark_lord
Summary: A small fic based on a tweet by AG_nonsuchhttps://twitter.com/ag_nonsuch/status/1329842309710671875?s=21Here’s the link!Please, Enjoy. :)
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Watching the Snowbirds

May stood on the upper balcony of Robyn's home, just outside her room, waiting to be let in. She’d been waiting for a while, not that she minded, she could watch the birds in the meantime. She liked watching the birds, it was calming, just seeing them flutter around, completely unaware of her presence. Of course, being able to turn invisible certainly helped, and if anyone ever questioned her, it was just extended semblance training.

She heard a door click open and turned around, dropping her invisibility to greet Robyn. Instead, she was shocked to see not just Robyn, but also the stick-up-her-ass new general, Winter Schnee.

“Are you certain no one is around, Hill?”

“I’m sure, I messaged May and cancelled our meeting, so we’re fine.”

May frowned, whipping out her scroll to indeed see messages from Robyn, while also putting up her semblance. She needed to get out of here, before she got caught.

“Good,” Winter turned to Robyn, then stroked her face and pushed back a lock of hair, “I missed you, songbird, all these days of keeping up appearances, it’s almost enough to drive me mad.”

May froze, halfway over the bannister and ready to drop down, her eyes now locked on the scene playing out in front of her. Winter and Robyn, they were a couple, and she hadn’t known. That was impossible, she had the best damn gaydar in Atlas and Mantle combined, and she hadn’t even considered it.

“Hmm,” Robyn smiled, that pretty half smile that meant she was going to do something risky, “I missed you too, snowflake,” she kissed Winter gently on the lips, “but let’s not waste anymore time.”

May shook her head, she had to leave, she wasn’t supposed to see this, and sure, she was going to give Robyn so much shit for it at their next meeting, but she wasn’t a voyeur. Sure, she was invisible, and she could see everything, and if she watched then maybe she could blackmail Robyn for some better patrols…

Her thoughts trailed off as she made a sudden decision, she was going to stay.

“Yes, let’s not,” Winter grabbed Robyn around the waist, pulling her into a much deeper kiss, “I have missed your touch, songbird, I require it.”

“Hey, general,” Robyn laughed and flicked Winter lightly in the ear, “it’s just us, so drop all that Atlas military nonsense and tell me what you want.”

“Right, sorry,” Winter smiled, something May didn’t know she could do, and asked again, “songbird, will you please touch me?” There was still an air of high class Altesian snobbery in her voice, but it had dropped significantly, “I want for you every time we are close, so please, give me what we both want.”

“Mmm, that’s better,” Robyn kissed her again, sliding a hand down her front and to the buttons holding up Winter’s pants, “have you been good, snowflake?”

May was not expecting the whimper she heard from Winter, and she no longer regretted her decision to stay. She got a bit closer to the balcony window, pulling out her scroll and making sure it stayed invisible before opening up the camera. This was going to be good, and she didn’t want to miss a second.

“Y-yes, songbird, I’ve left it in as you asked,” she took a gulping breath as Robyn began slowly undoing her pants, “although, you nearly got me caught at the council meeting.”

“I know,” Robyn kissed her cheek, before licking a trail up to her ear, “we need to work on your poker face, after all, you can’t be getting us caught.”

“I’m sorry, songbird,” she whimpered again, “you just...do it so much and I-“

“Are you...blaming me for your failure, snowflake?” Robyn’s tone immediately shifted, and both May and Winter let out quiet gasps.

“N-no, that isn’t what I meant,” Winter leaned away from Robyn, who gently but forcefully brought her back, “I...I am just not strong enough for what you want of me.”

May’s eyes went wide, and she held back a snicker, Winter Schnee, the shiny new general, had just said she wasn’t strong enough. Oh, this was the best.

“That’s what I thought,” Robyn slowly pulled Winter’s pants down, revealing her tight, white panties dripping wet to the point of nearly being see through, and the vibrator shoved inside of her and taped down, “now,” she pulled out her scroll, sliding something up that made Winter twitch, “let’s work on that poker face.”

“Songbird,” Winter whimpered, before coughing to clear her throat, “I-I mean, Councilwoman Hill, the Atlas military is more than willing to assist you, but what you are asking for is…” she whined in the back of her throat as a low buzzing filled the air, “I-it’s too much at the moment. I am asking that you, mmm, change some of your requests,” she was biting her lip, while trying to pass it off as a nervous tick, “to allow the military to better suit your needs.”

“General Schnee,” Robyn slid up more on her scroll, and Winter’s leg began to shake, “is there something the matter?”

“N-not at all,” Winter took a deep breath and pushed back her hair.

“Oh, really?” Robyn slid up more, and Winter started quivering, “how about now?”

“No, why?” Winter’s voice was shaking, her face getting red.

“You’re red in the face,” Robyn started walking towards her, “are you getting sick?”

“No, I’m at the p-peak of health, ah,” she let out a light moan that was so unlike her that May nearly dropped her scroll in surprise, “mmm, Don’t mind me.”

“Oh, I do mind,” Robyn straddled Winter, looking like a predator about to devour its prey, “this is a very serious meeting, General, and if you will not take it seriously then I-“

She stopped as Winter grabbed her around the middle and pulled her into a long kiss, “songbird, I can’t take anymore,” she moaned, “I need your touch, not this stupid toy.”

“Mmm, naughty girl,” Robyn laughed and slid her scroll to the top, making Winter squirm and melt into her embrace, “you’re supposed to be staying strong, snowflake, not melting from my heat,” she kissed Winter again, “but if you ask really nicely, I might do it.”

May watched as Winter steadied herself, then looked up at Robyn and moaned, “songbird, I desperately need your touch, I want to come for you, to be a whimpering mess on your bed while I sing your praises.”

Robyn stared at Winter, then slowly pushed her to her bed, “that will work,” as they collapsed onto the soft mattress, Robyn’s hand pressed against Winter’s dripping panties, making her squeal at least two octaves higher than her voice, May figured, “mmm, sing for me, snowflake.”

May watched as Robyn slowly fingered Winter through her panties, her face turning red as an unmistakable feeling filled her chest. She was getting turned on by this, not just the erotic actions happening in front of her, but how she was simply watching, without anyone’s knowledge. Maybe she was a voyeur.

“Aaaaah!” Winter arched her back as she squirted through her panties, so forcefully that it shoved the vibrator out of her, “mmmm, songbird, please!”

“Mmm, cum for me, snowflake,” Robyn used her other hand to start massaging Winter’s breasts, “show me how much you wanted this.”

Winter whined as she came again, and May found herself whining along, an unbearable heat filling her chest.

“Good girl,” Robyn kissed Winter on the cheek before pulling away, leaving her to twitch and watch as Robyn began undressing, “why don’t you watch me for a bit, but don’t touch.”

May’s hand hovered over her breasts. She knew the instructions weren’t for her, they were something she was never supposed to hear, but she still felt compelled to follow them. So she did. She watched as Robyn shrugged off her coat, holding it loosely in her hands before throwing it to the side. Next came the clincher, which May never understood; Robyn’s figure was already close to perfect, she didn’t need help with it.

“Songbird,” Winter moaned as she sat up, her eyes fixed on Robyn’s face, “w-will you move more, for me?”

“Like this?” Robyn asked, her hips swaying as she ran her hands up her body, cupping her breasts before dropping them down to her vest and starting to unbutton it, “or do you want more?”

“M-more, please,” Winter begged, and May enthusiastically nodded along.

“Hmm,” Robyn removed her vest, and then started on her shirt, turning away and swaying as she took it off, “is that better?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good,” she smiled over her shoulder before unclasping her bra and holding it against her chest, “heh,” she slowly spun back towards Winter, “it’s your favorite part, snowflake.”

May watched Robyn’s bra fall to the ground, and she was inclined to agree with Winter. Robyn’s breasts were perfect, they were a good size, with large perky nipples, and they bounced the slightest bit as Robyn turned away again, depriving her and Winter of the view.

“You’ll need to wait a bit longer,” Robyn said as Winter whined quietly, “I’ve got more to take off,” she hooked her thumbs in her pants, sliding them down enough to show she wasn’t, in fact, wearing any underwear, “what’s wrong, snowflake, shocked speechless?”

“Dust, you are so beautiful,” May saw her stand, slowly approaching Robyn until she had grabbed her from behind, her arms wrapping around her middle, “what did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?”

Robyn blushed, just the tiniest bit, before smiling and turning her head so she could kiss Winter, “you did the right thing,” she undid her pants, sliding them off and leaving her naked except for her gloves, “and now, you’ll do the right thing, and touch me.”

“Of course,” Winter’s hands started running up and down Robyn’s sides, never drifting above the breasts or below the waist, “is this good?”

“Mmm,” she started slowly swaying again, pressing herself against Winter, “I always forget how soft your hands are,” she moaned lightly as Winter ran a finger up her navel, “ah, snowflake, you know I’m-“

“Sensitive there, yes,” Winter kissed her neck and nipped at her ear, “you’re sensitive in a lot of places,” one of her hands drifted to Robyn’s back, and she slid it up her spine, making her quiver and moan, “mmm, there’s your lovely voice, songbird.”

May was in awe at how quickly she had taken control of Robyn, and it made her chest grow warmer. She wanted to be in there, right now, getting touched by Winter, being commanded by Robyn, it was driving her crazy. So crazy, that she needed release. As Winter continued stroking Robyn’s body, May started taking her shirt off, and then her bra. At this point her scroll was just lying on the ground, barely propped against the balcony window to keep recording as she started playing with her breasts.

“Y-you can touch me more,” Robyn begged, “just go a little higher, and-“ her voice caught in her throat as Winter traced over her nipples, before escaping as a quiet moan while she collapsed back, “mmmm, y-yeah, there.”

“Don't collapse on me yet, songbird,” Winter smiled and laughed, another thing May didn’t know she could do, “we still have hours ahead of us.”

“Yeah, just,” she sighed and leaned her head back on Winter’s shoulder, “give me a second.”

Winter denied her that second, kissing down her neck before biting softly, “exposing a weak point, that’s sloppy, songbird.”

“Mmm, not too hard,” Robyn moaned, “you can’t leave any marks,” she hissed as Winter bit harder, “mmm, Winter!”

“You need one,” Winter said while pulling away, “so you don’t forget.”

Robyn whined, “making my job so much harder,” she tried to turn around, but Winter held her in place, “mmm, snowflake.”

“I know, songbird, you want to be on top again,” Winter whispered, “but there’s something I haven’t touched yet.”

May agreed with the sentiment, her own hand drifting down to her pants and unzipping them. As she slid them down along with her underwear, she took the time to admire herself. It was times like this she was glad she lived beneath a scientific wonder-city. Her surgery was years ago, but she still got that rush every time she looked down at the perfect, slightly hairy pussy she had. The rush came stronger as she touched it, and she thought back to the week after she had recovered from surgery. She had rubbed it raw, and loved every, damn, second.

She was pulled from her self-reflection as Robyn moaned louder, and she watched Winter’s fingers rubbing small circles on Robyn’s clit. May mimicked the movement, pretending it was Winter touching her as she gasped as quietly as she could.

“Is that better, songbird?”

“Oh, god, yes,” Robyn kissed Winter sloppily, whining as Winter responded with faster fingers, “mmm, bed, please.”

Winter did as she asked, walking her over to the bed and laying her down before giving her another kiss, “do I need to strip too?”

“Please.”

Winter nodded and pulled back. The way she stripped was less teasing, more efficient. It only took seconds for each article of clothing, and before long she was completely naked, her nearly flat chest drawing May’s gaze. It didn’t seem right, Winter certainly wasn’t big chested by any means, but how small they were was shocking, until she looked at her discarded bra. It was padded, and May’s hands stopped moving as she fought an uncontrollable laugh. Winter was full of surprises, and she was absolutely going to abuse them for her benefit. But later, after she was done watching the two love birds inside.

“Look at you,” Robyn smiled, her chest rising and falling as she looked Winter up and down, “you’re absolutely stunning, snowflake.”

“If you say so,” Winter blushed a bit, “what do you want me to do?”

“On your knees at the edge of the bed,” Robyn ordered while sliding down until she was sitting in front of Winter, her legs spread, “stick out your tongue,” Winter did as she was asked, and May nearly lost it then and there. Her long, pink tongue, oh how she wished that was going inside of her, “hmm,” Robyn grabbed it, running her gloved thumb down it before smiling, “eat up, snowflake, and take your time.”

Winter nodded and started slowly lapping at Robyn’s slit, her tongue able to cover the whole thing with more to spare, “you taste amazing, songbird,” her tongue danced across Robyn’s clit, making her shudder and moan before gripping the back of Winter’s head, “it’s one of the many things I admire about you.” Every word she spoke was followed by a flick of her tongue, and every flick made Robyn shudder more.

“Mmm, you, ah, flatter me,” she groaned as Winter’s tongue pushed into her, and May let out a whimper that she failed to keep down, “oh, snowflake, you, aaaaaah!” She arched her back and fell onto the bed, her hands scrambling to grab onto something as Winter continued tongue fucking her.

May started fingering herself, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth as she gave in to her desires. It was wrong, so very wrong, to be getting off like this, but she had never felt more alive. Her breathing sped up as she leaned closer to the window, desperately wishing and hopelessly fantasizing about being on the other side.

“Winter!” Robyn screamed as she came, her chest heaving as Winter pulled her tongue out and started licking her legs, “ah, ah, mmmm, W-Winter, please…”

“Shhhh,” Winter whispered, her tongue slowly working its way up Robyn’s body. It wasn’t teasing or pleasuring for Robyn, but for Winter it clearly was. As she reached Robyn’s face, she gave her cheek a long lick, then smiled and kissed her, “tell me what you need, songbird, I will always provide.”

“Oh, f-fuck, you’re so amazing,” Robyn panted and wrapped her arms around Winter.

“Ah, what did we say about cursing?” Winter sucked on Robyn’s lip, then licked her again.

“Sorry, you’re just...so wonderful,” she reached for another kiss, and Winter gave it to her, “I want to scream it from the rooftops, let every person in Atlas and Mantle know that I am so very much in love with you.”

“Robyn,” Winter blushed, her normally pale skin turning bright red, “I love you as well, you know I do, but…”

“I know,” Robyn nodded understandingly and kissed her lover again and again, “not until you’re ready,” she stuck out her tongue, short and stubby in contrast to Winter’s, but the general still eagerly wrapped her mouth around it, “mmmm, ah.”

May watched as it all happened, her fingers slowing down but never stopping. While watching the lovers get emotional and profess their love was certainly exciting, May wanted to see more. And apparently Winter did too.

“Songbird,” she moaned as she pulled away from another kiss, “would you like me to do more?”

“Only if you promise this isn’t an attempt to make me feel better,” Robyn teased.

“Mmm, and if it is?”

“Then I will be very angry,” Robyn smiled and pushed Winter up, “unless you’re planning on doing something special?”

“It has been a while,” Winter smiled back at her as she pulled away. A Glyph formed over her crotch, and as it moved away from her body, a large, knotted, Grimm cock formed, adding nine inches to her crotch.

“O-oh,” Robyn’s legs pressed together, and May’s fingers started moving faster, “I guess I’m not angry.”

“I didn’t think so,” Winter climbed back on top of Robyn, “is this okay, or would you prefer to be on top?”

“N-no, this is fine,” Robyn whimpered, the summoned cock grinding against her stomach, “it’s...a bit lower.”

“I know, songbird,” Winter continued grinding against her, “but you need to touch it first.”

“Right,” Robyn reached a hand down, gripping the summoned cock and pressing it harder against her stomach, “mmmm, snowflake,” Winter started thrusting slowly, and Robyn moaned, “ah, still, mmm, sensitive.”

“Yes, I know,” Winter wrapped an arm around Robyn and pulled her up, kissing her once more, “you act so rough, but if only they knew…”

They would tease her mercilessly, May thought. At least, that’s what she would do, was going to do, once she was done. But now, she was going to keep fingering herself. In fact, she leaned forward, nearly pressing herself against the glass, then let her other hand wander back to her ass. This wasn’t something she did often, but right now, it was worth doing. As her finger sank into her asshole, a moan escaped her, one she couldn’t keep down, “aaaaah.”

Luckily, Robyn moaned at the same time, drowning May out, “please, snowflake, stop teasing me.”

“And what would I do instead?” Winter asked, smiling slightly.

“Please, put it in me,” Robyn begged, “I need it, I need you.”

“Very well,” Winter pulled back, then pressed the tip against Robyn’s entrance, “are you ready?”

“Y-yes, please, just-“ she whined as Winter pushed in.

“Is that better now, songbird?” Winter asked, beginning to thrust in and out, each movement making Robyn quiver.

“Yes, yes, oh my god, yes!” Robyn moaned and pulled Winter down to her, forcing their lips together, “oh, I love you so much, aaaaa!”

“I love you, too, songbird,” Winter’s thrusts started slamming the knot against Robyn’s entrance, making her moan each time, “I love everything about you.”

“Ah, mmm, you do so, mmmuch for me,” Robyn tightened her grip on Winter, “do you, ah, even get anything from this?”

“I get to hear you, songbird, and that is enough,” Winter kissed her again, “I would trade everything I am for a day with you.”

May blushed, partially from her own pleasure, but mostly from the romance she saw unfolding in front of her. It made her undeniably hornier than she already was, and it made her want more. She started fingering herself faster, trying to bring herself to an orgasm that she had wanted for so long. She was no longer completely focused on Robyn and Winter’s lovemaking, but she kept enough of an eye on them to see Winter push the knot in, making Robyn scream and cum.

May started whimpering, trying to stay silent as Winter continued to push the knot in and out of Robyn, her orgasm terrifyingly close, “mmmm, ah, ah, aaaaaah!” She bit her tongue to stifle her scream as she came, her body twitching as she fell forward, thumping against the door and startling the two lovers.

“Ah, mmm, what was that?” Robyn asked, still coming down from her orgasm as she looked over at her window. She didn’t see anything, but something was nagging at her, “Winter can you-“

“It was probably just a bird,” Winter pulled Robyn’s attention back to her, “but, I will close the blinds if you’re concerned.”

“N-no,” Robyn shook her head, “it’s okay,” she pulled Winter into a long, slow kiss, “I love you, snowflake.”

“I love you too.”

May watched them through panting breaths, her face red from embarrassment. She had almost been caught, and it was exhilarating. She was no longer interested in the lovers, as she gathered her clothes and her scroll, then invisibly made her escape.

~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Hey, Robyn,” May walked into Robyn’s office, a smile on her face as she sat at her desk uninvited, “how’s it going?”

“May, I have a meeting soon, you need to leave,” Robyn didn’t look up at her, instead focusing on her scroll, “we can talk later.”

“Yeah, sure, just one thing,” May leaned forward on the desk, pulling out her scroll, “I want a better patrol, songbird.”

Robyn stopped and looked up at May, “what did you just call me?”

“Oh, now I’ve got your attention,” May smiled and waved her scroll, the recording of Winter and Robyn silently playing on it, “I want a better patrol, something away from the city.”

“Are you...blackmailing me?”

“Nope,” May smiled, “it’s a peaceful exchange, I’ll give you this video, and you’ll give me a better patrol.”

Robyn scowled, “you can not tell anyone about that.”

“And I won’t, for a better patrol.”

“Hmph,” Robyn crossed her arms, “fine, I guess I taught you too well,” she looked at her scroll, and saw the message from May saying that she had sent the video, “but, if you ever, ever, spy on me again-“

“Ah, Councilwoman Hill,” Winter walked into the office, clearly not expecting May to be there, “I didn’t realize you were in a meeting.”

“I was just leaving,” May smiled and stood up, “see you, Robyn,” she walked past Winter and smirked, “see you, General snowflake.”

She closed the door behind her, cutting off Winter’s gasp of outrage. It was nice having the power over them, even if it wouldn’t last much longer. She made her way out of the building, and looked up as she saw some birds fly past. Maybe she could do some more bird watching, that would be nice.


End file.
